Trabajo de Mucama
by Dulcinea-DonQuijote03
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si de un día a otro dejas de ser "Criminal de Rango S", de la organización Akatsuki y comienzas a trabajar de Mucama en un extraño castillo en el que están todos tus "compañeros"?
1. Extraño lugar

**N/A: Aquí les tengo el primer capítulo de este fanfic que aún no tengo terminado en , la diferencia que tiene este con el de la otra pagina es que este está editado, tal vez no sea mucha la diferencia, pero traté de no salirme tanto de los personajes como antes y arregle uno que otro detalle… Ojala sea de su agrado.**

**Estos bellos personajes no me pertenecen ni tampoco la serie.**

"_Auchhh... Me duele mucho la cabeza, no debí hacer bebido tanto Sake ayer en con los demás... ¡Un minuto! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? Y... ¡¿Por qué solo tengo una sabana cubriéndome el cuerpo?!, ¿Dónde diablos se encuentra mi ropa?... Este lugar es muy extraño y escalofriante, si no me equivoco… es un sótano ¡¿Qué carajo hago en un puto sótano?!, está muy oscuro, no logro diferenciar bien las cosas, ¿eh?, ¿Qué es eso?... ¿Qué son esas cosas que se ven por allá? ¡Aahh! ¡Son órganos guardados en frascos! ¿Pero qué diablos sucede en este lugar? ¡¿Y donde están todos?!_

_Ni loco me pienso quedar un segundo más en este sitio repugnante, para ser franco... me da muy mala espina... ¿mm? ¿Qué hay por allá? ¿Una escalera? ¡Ahora podré salir de este lugar! Aunque se ve un algo oscuro... Pero qué más da, prefiero salir de aquí, no pienso quedarme un minuto más aquí abajo."_

El rubio de ojos azulados comenzó a subir la escalera a pasos lentos, quizás demasiado, a fin de cuentas no tenía idea de lo que podría esperarle del otro lado, mantenía la sabana amarrada en su cintura... Podía notarse cierto nerviosismo en su mirada... Ya que no sabía qué o quién podría estar allá arriba.

Una vez ya estando arriba se tranquilizo al ver por lo menos que el jardín del lugar no era tan malo como él se lo imaginaba, era hermoso... tenía unos bellos rosales, árboles grandes y fuertes, pasto verde bien cuidado y también puedo notar que cerca del árbol más grande había un extraño, aunque tranquilo –al menos eso aparentaba- _**perro**_.

El animal tenía su pelaje de color negro, se encontraba acostado al lado de un inmenso árbol, Deidara se le acerco tranquilamente con la intención de poder acariciarlo... Pero en cuanto el animal se percato de la presencia de alguien solo atino a ladrarle asuntando al mismo tiempo al rubio.

-Joder... Maldito perro me asustaste mucho, hmm - Dijo el ojiazul mirando al _**perro**_, que por cierto... Deidara pensó por unos segundos que era demasiado grande como para poder ser uno.

Por estar hundido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que el animal había comenzado a correr hacia él a gran velocidad con mucha intención de atacarlo, acción que le resulto fallida, ya que la bestia se encontraba amarrado al árbol.

El rubio se había tensado de sobre manera cuando noto que el _**perro**_ saltaría sobre él, luego se alivio de haber visto que este se encontraba atado, sin ocultar su nerviosismo se dirigió hacia un sitio alejado de ese animal, puesto que sería mejor mantenerse alejado de aquel perro... topándose sin querer con la entrada del castillo.

El ojiazul al ver por primera vez un castillo ante sus ojos no pudo evitar quedar pasmado por unos segundos observándolo cómo idiota, hasta que se golpeo mentalmente recordando que debía saber en dónde diablos se encontraba. Sin más Deidara entro en ella, examinando todo su alrededor con la mirada... Hasta que se topo con una puerta en especial que le llamo bastante la atención. Una puerta blanca con unas preciosas rosas rojas en ella, cualquiera de sus compañeros habría pensado que le bajo lo homosexual a Deidara por fijarse en detalles como esos, pero su curiosidad fue mucho más fuerte.

Observo la puerta un tanto extrañado, era la primera vez que le llamaban la atención ese tipo de cosas. Y se sorprendió más al sentir una presencia del otro lado de esta... Era un poco conocida, pero no estaba seguro del todo.

Con un poco de inseguridad poso su mano sobre la perilla de esta, girándola para enseguida abrir la puerta lentamente... Cuando ya estuvo totalmente abierta, se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con la persona que menos esperaba.

Una mujer alta de pelo azulado que llevaba su cabello amarrado en un tomate, tenía una cara preciosa y bonito cuerpo. Se encontraba con un vestido largo de color rojo; el cual era un tanto ajustado, lo que le hacía verse aún mejor, aunque poseía una mirada inexpresiva en su rostro.

- Te estaba esperando, Deidara - Dice la mujer sin despegar sus ojos de los del rubio.

- Konan-san... ¿Cómo es que llegamos a aquí, hmm? - Pregunto un poco más aliviado el ojiazul, al saber por lo menos... que en ese lugar se encontraba con alguien que conocía.

- Te he dejado la ropa que usaras sobre la cama, tu turno es en 20 minutos - El rubio la miro confundido, ¿Acaso ella estaba evadiendo sus preguntas? Konan no era así.

- Konan-san, no respondió mi pregunta, hmm - Dijo tratando de calmar su desesperación que crecía de momentos, ya que Konan no demostraba ni parecía ser la misma tipa de Akatsuki... había algo distinto en ella.

- Te dejaré solo para que puedas cambiarte - Fue lo único que dejo salir de sus labios la peliazul, y sin ni siquiera mirar hacia atrás ella salió de la habitación dejando esta en completo silencio... e además a un rubio solo y aún más confundido.

El ojiazul se quedo como hielo mirando hacia la dirección que había tomado la mujer. Suspiro hondamente sin saber qué diablos hacer se dirigió hacia la cama donde ella había puesto lo que era su _**ropa, **__no le quedaba más opción que obedecer, puesto que quien sabría que pasaría con el ojiazul si __ignoraba la orden__._

- ¡¿Pero qué carajo?! - Dijo el rubio mirando la supuesta _**ropa**_ que la peliazul dejo para él.

"_¡¿En serio tengo que ponerme esto?!, ¡Me veré muy ridículo! Además... esa__cosa__solo lo usan las mujeres, y ¡Yo no soy mujer! No me lo pienso poner. Aunque pensándolo bien, quizá no sea tan malo después de todo... es mejor que solo andar con una sabana cubriéndote la mitad del cuerpo, los demás me molestaran de por vida... ahora que lo pienso… ni siquiera sé si estén con vida..._

_Pero si llegaran a estarlo, no me dejarían de joder, sobre todo Hidan... bueno, ya estoy listo... tendré que verme en el espejo como toda chiquilla vanidosa… odio esto, debería estar practicando mi arte, no vistiéndome como nena para parecer un puto travesti."_

El rubio sin dejar de estar hundido en sus pensamientos comenzó a dirigirse hacia el espejo a pasos lentos, puesto que no desea ver que tan ridículo se veía con aquella vestimenta.

Con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas hizo un puchero malhumorado con una enorme vena en su cien, se veía demasiado _**femenino**_... aunque por una parte él siempre quiso saber cómo se vería vestido de mujer, pero nunca pensó que se vestiría de aquella forma tan pronto...

El ojiazul estaba con un vestido negro ajustado que no llegaba más debajo del trasero, dejando sus finas piernas al descubierto. Con un mantel alrededor de la cintura, unas botas negras, largas y un pañuelo sobre su rubia cabeza.

- ¡Joder!... no me gusta - Soltó un pequeño suspiro - Pero no me queda de otra... ya que no hay nada más que me pueda poner, hmm - Dijo entre su pequeño sonrojo.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación se dirigió hasta la puerta dispuesto a salir de la habitación, abrió esta... y ahora no se encontraba muy seguro de la dirección que debía tomar, después de todo... estaba en un castillo que no conocía y sin alma alguna que le explicara qué carajo sucedía.

Algo que todavía cruzaba por su cabeza era que la peliazul había mencionado algo de que su turno era en 20 minutos... pero... ¿Turno de qué? Tal vez... turno de mucama pensó el rubio... debido a la ropa que traía puesta era de esas... Pero algo le preocupaba, ¿Por qué justo tenía que ser él el que hiciera de _**mucama **_en el castillo?, ¿No podía ser otra maldita persona?, ¿Tenían que pasarse todo el tiempo burlándose de él? Apretó con fuerza sus puños al tener ese pensamiento, nadie se burlaba de él, NADIE.

Miro hacia todos los lados sin saber cuál dirección tomar, a su izquierda se encontraba un pasillo oscuro que le llamo mucho la atención, pero no lo suficiente como para arriesgarse e ir a investigar... sin embargo, sus ganas de que le explicaran que mierda sucedía fue más fuerte que su instinto de ninja, y sin más se fue por ese lugar, aunque tenía un poco de luz parecía que el lugar no tenía fin.

Un poco nervioso se dedico a mirar solamente hacia adelante, como estaba oscuro no estaba seguro si iba en la dirección correcta. Al llegar al final del pasillo se encontró con tres curiosas puertas.

En una de las puertas había dibujado un Hombre lobo, en la otra había un Vampiro y en la última había un Ángel...

Con mucha curiosidad se acerco a la puerta del Vampiro, ya que al otro lado de esta se podía sentir el chakra de otra persona. Con sigilo se fue acercando de a poco a la puerta... Cuando al fin llego a esta un grande escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, al parecer la persona del otro lado era conocida.

Un poco tembloroso poso su mano en la perilla de esta, sin siquiera pensarlo la abrió, encontrándose con la persona que menos se imagino que estaría allí. Es más... ni siquiera le conocía, había oído siempre como el líder hablaba de esa persona, pero nunca lo vio en persona... hasta ahora.

La habitación estaba oscura, y no podía verlo claramente... pero por la gran cantidad de chakra que tenía aquella persona no dudo ni un segundo en que podía ser _**él**_.

Tenía el cabello negro como la noche, un tanto largo sin duda, ojos de color sangre intensa similar a los de Itachi, una mirada asesina que asustaba a cualquiera, vestido de negro con una gran armadura roja, un tipo alto... Y sin duda... Poderoso.

En frente de sus ojos se encontraba nada más ni menos que...

Uchiha Madara...

Estaba sentado en una silla escribiendo quien sabe qué, en un escritorio, cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta abrirse solo atino a mirar al recién llegado. Examinándolo de pies a cabeza. Sin despegar los ojos del ojiazul.

El rubio no pudo evitar quedar como piedra en frente de ese ser, nunca se imagino que sería capaz de poder ver al leyendario Uchiha. ¿Cómo sabía el ojiazul que era él? Porque escucho una vez la descripción que el líder le había dado a su Danna sobre Madara... Y sin duda, eran las mismas, sin mencionar aquel monstruoso chakra.

Se tenso un poco más al ver que él se levantaba del lugar donde se encontraba, caminando unos pasos lentos para acercarse hacia donde se encontraba él. Quería decir algo... Pero las palabras no salían de su boca y peor aún... Su cuerpo no le respondía como él quería que hiciera. Sin embargo, la voz de aquella persona lo tenso aún más.

- Tú debes ser Deidara... ¿O me equivoco? - El azabache lo miraba a los ojos tratando de poner más nervioso aún al ojiazul.

El rubio solo lo miraba. Estaba tan nervioso y ¿asustado?... él sabía que asustado no lo estaba, ya que no lo temía a _**nada**_. No despego en ningún momento sus orbes azules de los rojos, se dio cuenta que este seguía avanzando hacia él tranquilamente.

- Te hice una pregunta - Ahora la voz de Madara se escuchaba más que escalofriante, el rubio comenzó a temblar levemente, pero no como si Madara no pudiera notarlo - ¿Y bien? - Pregunto deteniéndose a tres pasos de llegar al ojiazul.

- S-si, ese soy yo - El rubio se maldijo mentalmente por tener la voz algo temblorosa, era verdad que Madara era fuerte... pero no por eso estaba así, si no por... esos ojos, lo ponían nervioso. Tan solo saber que una sola mirada de esos hermosos ojos color sangre podría mandarlo al infierno le ponía los pelos de punta - Disculpe la intromisión... de saber que estaba ocupado no hubiera entrado de esa forma, hmm.

El pelinegro rió con sarcasmo, haciendo que el mismo Deidara lo notara y se pusiera como estatua frente al otro, hasta que segundos después reaccionó y sin titubear estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación, más una mano que lo sujeto del brazo lo hizo detenerse... acto seguido, haciéndolo girar bruscamente al instante.

- ¿Por qué te vas? Si no estaba haciendo nada en especial - Dijo con voz burlona y sádica a la vez. - Quédate un rato... - Dijo en susurro mirando con deseo a al ojiazul, comenzando a bajar hacia su cuello para besar, morder y lamer esa suave piel.

- Pe-pero... - No pudo continuar la frase ya que sus labios estaban sellados junto con los del pelinegro. En un intento medio en vano trato de zafarse del agarre de su acosador sin éxito alguno, solamente logrando que este lo atrajera más contra su cuerpo.

"¿_Pero qué está pasando?, Mi... Mi cuerpo no responde como yo quiero. ¡Joder! No me puedo soltar...Y si lo hago... ¿Puede que me espere algo peor? ¡Maldita sea, que alguien me explique qué mierda pasa aquí!"_

El pelinegro siguió besando el cuello de este, mas Deidara intentaba nuevamente en vano alejarlo de su cuerpo. Madara lo tenía acorralado a la pared... Ahora si podría tenerlo a su merced.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**N/A:**__** Los otros capítulos los subiré después para poder avanzar con esto, si no, jamás lo terminaré x x**_


	2. Inesperada interrupción

_**N/A: Hola, vengo con el segundo capítulo, espero que el primero haya sido de su agrado x3 como bien saben los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, y olvide mencionar algo en el anterior de lo apresurada que estaba (?) esta historia está basada en el videojuego de playstation2 llamado Haunting Ground**_

_**Disfrútenlo!**_

"_¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que alimente y crié a ese maldito animal? Después de todo esa__cosa__no me pertenece, es de Madara, pero claro... Como__todos____le temen hacen todo lo que él diga ¿no? ¡Joder! Uno de estos días haré algo... Y en cuanto a__Yugen__, ese jodido lobo no hace más que estorbar en este lugar._

_Ahora que lo recuerdo Pein dijo que debo ir a decirle a Madara que quiere verlo para conversar algo __importante_._ Da igual, eso no tiene porque importarme a mí. Mientras más pronto termine con esto, mejor..."_

Con el ceño fruncido se levanto de su cama donde se encontraba reposando el Uchiha, se amarrado el cabello con la coleta que usualmente usaba y sin más salió de su habitación para dirigirse donde se encontraba el azabache. Para llegar a la habitación del otro Uchiha tenía que ir por el patio, que era el camino más largo. Pero el amo del sharingan prefirió ir por el más corto... que era pasar por la cocina hasta llegar al pasillo largo, después llegar hasta el fondo de este y encontrar las tres habitaciones.

Cuando llego a la cocina, en esta se encontraba Sasori con Hidan platicando tranquilamente, el pelirrojo quien le miro y vio la cara de mala ostia que traía el Uchiha, no tuvo que preguntarle que le pasaba... ya se imaginaba el porqué de esa expresión, y sin saber como recordó algo.

- Oe, Hidan, ¿ya lo viste? - Dijo con mucha curiosidad mirando al ojilila, quien lo miro extrañamente.

- ¿Qué si vi, qué? - Sasori lo miro y rodó los ojos con cierto fastidio.

- Me refería que, ¿Si viste a Deidara? - El Uchiha miro de reojo al pelirrojo, parecía que el nombrado le había llamado un poco la atención.

- ¿Qué pasa con la rubia esa? - Dijo el ojilila sin si quiera tomarle mucha importancia al asunto distraído en sus propios pensamientos.

- Lo que pasa es que... Deidara será la _mucama_ – Respondió cargando la voz en la última palabra - de todos nosotros, sin contar a Konan obviamente.

- Mmm... Y ¿Qué hay con eso? - Dijo aún sin entender nada de a lo que se refería el pelirrojo, este lo miro con una gotita.

- Olvídalo, parece que eres lento para este tipo de cosas o será que ¿piensas en otra cosa? - Dijo marchándose del lugar, dejando a un Hidan confundido.

- ¡Joder! ¡No te vayas! - Dijo rascándose la cabeza con algo de pereza - Por lo menos podrías ser más claro - Y sin decir nada más salió detrás de el pelirrojo

El Uchiha estuvo observando unos segundos hacia el lugar que los otros dos habían ido, sin tomar mucha importancia a lo que había dicho el pelirrojo siguió hacia su destino. Cuando a su cabeza le llegó la duda de lo que _realmente_ se refería Sasori

_"¿Mucama? Por el acento que Sasori uso en esa palabra, yo diría que lo único que quieren es..."_

De repente se detuvo en medio del pasillo en solo pensar en eso. Realmente no lo querían de mucama en el castillo... Lo querían como un maldito juguete sexual y tenía bien claro quién sería el primero en hacerlo suyo. Una sensación escalofriante recorrió todo su cuerpo en solo imaginar al rubio como el _juguetito_ de los demás, frunció el ceño casi inconscientemente.

Comenzó a caminar más rápido hacia la habitación de Madara, tenía ¿curiosidad? De saber si el rubio se encontraba en el lugar donde él ahora se dirigía.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

El ojiazul trataba de quitarse como fuera al Uchiha de encima, si el rubio estuviera con sus arcillas en ese momento el trabajo de quitárselo hubiera sido un poco más fácil, ya que en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo no le iba muy bien que se dijera, y le hubiera ido peor, puesto que no se trataba de un enemigo cualquiera.

- ¡Quítate puto bastardo! - Desesperado comenzó a golpearlo en los brazos u donde pudiera, sin importarle que después le podría venir algo mucho peor. El otro cabreado le atino un fuerte golpe en la cara del rubio, dejándole un feo moretón en la zona agredida.

Con lujuria y deseo al rubio se acerco a los labios de este, robándole al instante un beso salvaje y lleno de violencia. Mordiéndole el labio inferior haciendo que este lograse sangrar. Los quejidos e insultos del ojiazul no los tomaba en cuenta en lo más minino, cosa que solo enfurecía aún más al pobre rubio, ya que el mayor ni si quiera se inmutaba por las palabras del Akatsuki.

…

"_Puedo escuchar todo, oigo los quejidos e insultos de Deidara. Sentí también el golpe que Madara le ha lanzado, mi sangre esta hirviendo. No lo aguanto un minuto más, debo detenerlo…_

_Debo saber cómo entrar en la habitación, después de todo para interrumpirlo tengo que tener alguna excusa, y una muy buena... para que luego no venga a fastidiarme a mí... ¡Ya sé! Estoy seguro que no se quejara, después de todo... esa persona quiere hablar con él..._

_¿Por qué me importa tanto que Madara o los demás le metan mano a Deidara? No tengo razón para defenderlo... No... No lo haré. Me iré e haré que nunca pase por aquí... en otro momento le digo lo de Pein."_

- ¡Quédate quieto, niñato! Joder... - Esta vez ya estaba furioso, el otro le había golpeado en la parte más delicada que un hombre podría tener. Cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo nuevamente una nube de humo apareció entre medio de ambos, dejando más frustrado a Madara e impresionando a Deidara, ya que la persona que los interrumpió era la persona que menos se podrían haber imaginado.

Allí estaba, él... con su típico semblante serio, sin poner expresión alguna en su fino rostro... solamente se dedico a mirar a los ojos del Uchiha mayor en todo momento.

- ¡¿Qué mierda quieres, Itachi?! ¡No ves que estoy ocupado! - Dijo el mayor mirando con ira al recién llegado. Se podía ver una vena palpitante en su frente ya que el otro no parecía tener intención de contestarle. - ¡Responde!

- Lamento la intromisión, Sensei... Pero Pein-sama quiere hablar contigo - Fue lo único que dejo salir de sus labios, sin cambiar para nada su expresión.

- Púes dile que estoy ocupado - Dijo para después darle la espalda. ¿Cabreado? Podría decirse que lo estaba, ya que le habían arruinado su pequeña "fiesta".

- Informo que era urgente - El malhumor del otro iba aumentando cada segundo que pasaba, y más ahora que el Uchiha menor le negó lo que él le había ordenado. Intento calmarse un poco aunque sea, puesto que nada ganaba descuartizando al pobre de Itachi.

- Itachi, ¿Acaso no me oíste? Dije después, ahora estoy muy ocupado... Así que sal de mi habitación - Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió dándole a Itachi la clara señal de que se fuera o moría. El otro ni si quiera se movió de su lugar.

Deidara solo miraba más que confundido a los dos Uchihas. No entendía nada de nada, y alguien debía explicárselo pronto, o iba a enloquecer –más de lo que ya estaba-.

El Uchiha menor ni si quiera se movió de su lugar, solamente se dedicaba a mirar a su maestro a los ojos. No rompieron el contacto visual por varios segundos, los cuales al rubio se le hicieron eternos, hasta que Madara quiso romper el silencio que habitaba en la habitación.

- ¿Qué tan importante es? - Dijo un poco más calmado, ya se le estaba pasando el mal humor.

- Muy importante... - Madara lo miro unos segundos dudando por las palabras de su aprendiz, a fin de cuentas... Si Pein quisiera hablar con él, hubiera ido a la habitación él mismo en persona, no habría enviado al asesino del clan.

Largó un gran suspiro mirando con fastidio a Itachi. Se volteó y sin decir nada más salió del lugar dejando a los otros dos solos.

El ojiazul se quedo mirando la puerta unos segundos como tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido, para después voltearse a la dirección donde se encontraba el azabache. El otro al sentirse observado, miro a las orbes zafiro del rubio... hacía demasiado tiempo que no se miraban así.

A decir verdad, el rubio miraba al Uchiha todo el tiempo –o más bien, cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad-, pero el otro nunca le devolvía la mirada, o eso creía Deidara... Ya que al igual que él, el azabache también lo miraba cuando se daba el momento, disimulándolo muy bien.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo, hasta que el rubio quiso preguntarle algo al Uchiha.

- Itachi-san, podrías explicarme... ¿Cómo llegamos aquí, hmm? - Pregunto el ojiazul, esta vez, esperando aunque sea una mejor repuesta... o mejor dicho, una respuesta completa; ya que precisamente Konan no le había respondido como él esperaba.

El azabache lo estuvo mirando un par de segundos más, sin querer despegar sus ojos de los del rubio. Hasta que se atrevió a responder.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas al "Líder"? - Dijo mirando la cara que comenzaba a poner el ojiazul, al no obtener la respuesta que esperaba - De seguro él te aclarara las cosas, no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo.

- ¿Naní?, ¿Y por qué justamente a él le debo preguntar, hmm? Te estoy preguntando a ti - Ahora sí que estaba enfadándose en serio, pero de todas formas no sacaba nada con hacerlo... ya que el Uchiha era mucho más fuerte que él, y ese detalle no hacía más que sacarle de quicio.

- Te lo vuelvo a decir; no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo - Sin decir alguna palabra más el azabache se acerco a la puerta del lugar, que hacia abierta desde que Madara salió de esta. Lo miro de reojo unos segundos, y soltó unas últimas palabras antes de salir por aquella puerta. - Será mejor que empieces a cuidarte las espaldas, si no quieres terminar mal parado.

- ¿De qué mierda hablas? - Pregunta entre furioso y más confuso a la vez.

El mayor simplemente no le contesto y se retiro del lugar, dejando al rubio solo y con una cara toda hecha un poema.

- ¡Espera! - Dijo para después salir detrás del Uchiha.

El otro no le tomo ni la más mínima atención, y tampoco le importaba que le siguiera... después de todo él tenía algo que hacer, y el peliazul no le iba a detener.

El rubio que venía detrás del moreno no le quitaba el ojo de encima y además aún tenía un montón de dudas que debía aclarar.

_" ¿A qué mierda se refiere este con que quedare mal parado? ¡Joder! Quien entiende a este tío..."_

Mientras el ojiazul estaba hundido en sus pensamientos ni si quiera se percato que llegaron al patio del castillo, tampoco había notado que Itachi llevaba en todo el camino algo entre sus manos.

Deidara se alarmo un poco al ver nuevamente a ese _perro__,_ el azabache al notar la expresión del otro le pregunto muy apenas con algo de diversión - ¿Te da miedo este lobo?

- No... es eso - Dijo un poco molesto por el tono burlesco del Uchiha.

- No tienes por qué, se llama _Yugen_, es macho... además yo lo he criado - El rubio lo miro sorprendido unos segundos ¿El Uchiha lo había criado? ¿Desde cuándo? Ahora el pobre rubio estaba más confundido que antes - No te hará daño si yo no se lo ordeno - Dijo para después acercarse al lobo, el cual comenzó a mover la cola como acción de que estaba feliz de ver al Uchiha.

El ojinegro le acaricio la cabeza un momento, para luego darle lo que tenía en las manos, lo cual era un pedazo de pollo... El cual el animal devoro en cuestión de segundos.

- Oe, ¿Entonces esta bestia es tuya, hmm? - Pregunto el rubio mirando ahora los ojos al Uchiha, quien le devolvió la miraba sin expresión alguna.

- No... - Dijo con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, para segundos después desatar al pobre animal. El cual se acerco al rubio parándose en dos patas para quedar casi a su misma altura, mientras Deidara lo acariciaba - Parece que le agradas...

- Te diré que la primera vez que lo vi... no fue así conmigo - Dijo mirando de reojo al otro.

- Yugen - Dicho esto, el lobo se puso al lado del Uchiha, quien estuvo mirando unos minutos a Deidara - No me sigas - Después de haberle dicho eso, desapareció. Dejando al rubio solo otra vez.

El se quedo en el mismo lugar unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer. Ahora tendría que encontrar a los demás o... hacer su trabajo como _mucama__,____como estaba planeado__._

_**Sin embargo en otro lugar…**_

Se veía a un pelinaranjo con muchos piercing en el rostro, que se encontraba tendido en su cama. Hasta que un fuerte portazo lo hizo pegar un pequeño brinco.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! - Dijo Madara mirando furioso a Pein, quien no sabía qué carajo pasaba, de porqué andaba tan de malas.

- ¿De... qué hablas? - Dijo nervioso el ojiplata mirando al Uchiha mayor, algo confuso.

- ¡Itachi dijo que querías hablar conmigo, joder!, ¡¿Por que más vendría aquí?! - Dijo, para después agarrarlo fuertemente del cuello - ¿Qué es tan importante como para interrumpirme? - Dijo observándolo con ira.

El otro lo miraba confundido y nervioso al mismo tiempo, hasta que recordó lo que le tenía que decir, y esbozo una muy diminuta sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bueno, si hay algo que de-debo decirle... - Dijo ya un poco más relajado.

- ¿Y de qué se trata? - Dijo el otro sin cambiar la expresión de antes.

- El experimento que hizo con Kisame, salió a la perfección - Madara lo miro sorprendido unos segundos sin poder creerse aún lo que había oído. Para después cambiar su expresión, en una sonrisa sádica y pervertida.

- Quiere decir... ¿qué ya la puedo usar en Deidara? - El ojiplata solo asintió levemente - Pero, ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que funciona?

- Porque Zetsu lo confirmo Madara-sama - Dijo con aquella pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, logrando que el Uchiha mayor también sonriera.

- Esto será divertido -

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

_**N/A: Espero que haya sido de su agrado, cualquier cosa pueden decirme, y disculpen si los personajes andan algo fuera de carácter, sobre todo Itachi x x me es un tanto complicado saber sus reacciones y emociones… y gracias a Nana-chan y a Gaby por los review en el capitulo anterior. Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
